His Property
by bookworm106
Summary: In Panem, there was a rebellion. But instead of the Hunger Games, the lower districts such as 1,2, and 4 ally with the Capitol to quell the fighting. When District 2 sends men to capture some District 12 runaways, one of the men wants more from the short, blond convict. PeetaXCato pairing. Rated M for possible bad language and later sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first fanfiction. The pairing is Peeta x Cato so if boy on boy action bothers you then don't read this. This chapter is just an intro so it's a little shorter than I expect the other chapters to be. I just wanted to get the idea out there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

**(Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I write in the night when I have time so my mind isn't always fully awake and aware.)**

Chapter 1

Faster. Run faster.

My calves scream in anguish as I urge myself to sprint quicker through the woods, dodging the dangling branches that occasionally scratch at my face when I'm too slow to move. Sluggish is something I can't afford to be anymore. My life depends on it.

I hear my pursuers in every direction. The roar of the trucks shortly behind me. The buzzing of the hovercrafts directly above me. And up ahead, the discreet noises of the woodland predators that could feast upon me the moment I break through the underbrush. In the distance, beneath all of that white noise, I can still hear Delly's shrill cries for help as they take her away.

My tears for her mix in with the perspiration.

My heart is thumping pathetically and I don't know how much longer it will be until my lungs give out. But if I stop running, they'll catch me like they did Delly, and Katniss, and Gale. And if they catch me… I can't even think about it. They've been hunting us for too long now and any punishment they'll have won't be merciful. My pace increases at the thought of it.

A bright light seeps through the canopy of branches overhead, sweeping through the ravine. I try to my best ability to dodge the beam as it prances around the woods in search for a prey, but it skims my head momentarily, reflecting off of my blonde head of hair. And I gather that now the hovercraft has zeroed in on me.

Nets begin to fall from the sky in showers, occasionally getting caught in branches but otherwise making it to the ground. In a normal District 12 raid, they would use harpoons to catch and kill runaways, but since Delly and I were previously identified as minors, they're forced by law to be less brutal.

I dodge another net that falls from the sky like a parachute but trip on a fallen log in the process. My whole body goes airborne for a moment before I flop onto the forest floor, sliding through the sticks and leaves. A scream escapes my lips as the wood slices up parts of my arms and I can feel more sticky tears dripping down my cheeks. This is really it, isn't it?

With the rest of my depleting strength, I try to stand, but a weighted net falls right on top of me, anchoring me to the forest floor. I'm trapped like an animal and the thought of that brings out the most primal instincts in me. In my hazed mindset, I thrash around letting animalistic sneers escape me as I scream for help. It's foolish, of course. A saving grace won't appear in the woods to rescue me. Yelling will only gather my predators' attention.

And that it does.

The beam of bright light lands on me and I'm blinded by its intensity. I want to scream more but my voice is hoarse and slowly escaping me. I want to beg the woodland creatures to kill me now to spare me from torture in the capitol, but none would rise to the occasion.

I hear the rumble of the trucks braking behind me and my whole body goes limp. All of me wishes that they could just end it quickly right now, but I already know that protocol states that they have to bring minors to the Captiol first for inspection, then they can get a warrant for execution. I feel a heavy body pounce on me and it takes the air out of my feeble lungs. My body feels near death and for a moment I tell myself maybe I'll just die now.

A syringe is stuck in my arm and my eyelids slowly flutter shut.

When I wake, I have a migraine that mirrors the sensation of being repeatedly beat in the head with a hammer.

I try to open my eyes, but the lids are too heavy and I can only manage to squint at the tiled ceiling overhead. That's when I realize that I'm still alive. I curse at my misfortune. By the feel of the hard bed I'm laying on, I assume that I'm in one of the capitol laboratories. The mere thought of that makes me cringe. I've heard all of the horror stories of experiments happening in places like this.

"Is he awake?" I hear a tenor male voice from the other side of the room. It sounds too friendly. My guard is up, waiting for this man to pounce on me with his devices of torture, looking for answers that I don't have.

"I don't know, I've only just arrived." I hear another voice. It's cold and calculating, like I'd imagine a capitol doctor to sound. But at the same time, it's deep and smooth as velvet, sending shivers down my spine.

I hear some shuffling of feet and then a hand touches the vein on my arm. My first instinct is to recoil but my body is void of any energy to do so. I lay limp and vulnerable, waiting for the cold needle to inject toxins into my bloodstream, but it never comes.

"His heart beat seems to have slowed to normal," the tenor voice says to the other man or maybe another person who hasn't vocalized his presence. "None of his vital organs are harmed in any way. I think he should be just fine."

"Good," The deep voiced man says in satisfaction. "I want this one alive."

That comment makes my heart beat speed up again. It brings back memories when they first took Gale away. He had just turned eighteen so they could have legally killed him on the spot, but they didn't. I had asked Haymitch what that meant and he told me gruesome stories of torture used to get information out of captives. What it meant was that the Capitol wanted him alive, but only temporarily.

"I found his file," The tenor voice says. "Peeta Mellark. 17 years old from District 12. Two brothers, both alive and compliant with the capitol. Both parents also alive and cooperative. It says he wasn't directly involved in the rebellion but was friends with rebels in captivity."

"Perfect," The deep voiced man says in delight. "That'll make it easier for the transaction to go through."

"Are you sure about this, Cato?" The man I presume to be the doctor asks in a skeptical tone.

"Of course I am," The man, Cato, growls back. "I was the one who caught him, I should be the one to decide his fate. And I want this want to come home with me."

My heart falls. Go home with this stranger. For what? So he can torture me in the confines of his own home. I'm struggling to listen to the rest of their conversation, to get more details, but I can feel symptoms of anesthesia begin to fall over me. The doctor is about to put me out again.

"And Snow is alright with it?" The doctor asks cautiously. A heated anger boils in my chest at the mention of the president.

"The president has already signed off on it," Cato says and I can almost picture him smirking victoriously at the doctor. "I told him that the boy will be my property and nothing more. The boy will belong to me and will pose no threat to the capitol."

I feel soft fingers graze my face, but I know they don't belong to the doctor. It's the man, Cato, who leans closer to me. His hot breath hits my necks, lighting my nerves on fire. I can't move and I feel myself fading away into sleep. But before I pass out I hear him speak into my ear in a deep, feral growl.

"You are mine, Peeta." He says.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I love when people review, it's what inspires me to write more! Anyways, I decided to upload another bit of the story since I won't get the chance to write until next weekend. Plus, finals are coming up and these next few weeks are going to be very stressful. **

**Again, I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I remember the day that it all began so clearly. I was sitting in the bakery with my brother, Rye. I had been sick lately, presumably a cold from the devastating wintry weather that had struck District 12 that late December. We were kneading dough at the counter when the bell to the bakery rang and a gust of wind wafted into the room.

It was Katniss standing in the doorway that early morning, clad in her hunting gear. She had this look of fear on her face that still haunts me today. Katniss was never one to be afraid and when she was, she was a master at hiding the fact. I didn't have time to ask her what was wrong before the first explosion. The whole bakery shook violently, knocking me off of my feet and onto my ass.

Katniss had stayed on her feet throughout the initial blast and the aftershock. The bomb, from what I remember, had landed far off in District 12, so we were lucky. I remembered hearing about Capitol bombers when we learned about District 13 and I knew that the people at the sight of the bombing had been reduced to ash.

I felt fingers wrap around my arm and then I was being dragged to the back room by the huntress. Rye followed shortly behind, shaking madly with a look of utter terror in his blue eyes. In that moment, I could only think of how my brother and I both received the blue eye trait from my father, and how much I would've regretted not being able to say goodbye to my beloved father if we had died that day.

The bombing lasted for an hour, but we waited for an hour afterwards in case the Capitol hovercrafts decided to resume their eradication of our District. The destruction was mainly focused but not limited to the poorer sectors of the district. I had heard word of rebellion among the Seam folk, but rumors like such would have never ventured into the more urban areas of the District.

"Katniss, what's happening?" My voice faltered as I pleaded for answers.

"They found out. Someone snitched." She had told me. Her voice was hoarse and a tear fell from her eye. "They took Gale. We were hunting in the woods and a hovercraft came out of nowhere and it took him away."

She looked as though she didn't believe it, or at least didn't want to. I had always envied Gale, in a way. I used to think that it was because I had a crush on Katniss and they were so close, but I soon realized that I had no physical attraction to Katniss, or any girl for that matter. I just wanted Katniss as a friend for I lacked them back in District 12. But I realized that Gale was a common ally, and it broke my heart to hear that we taken away from us.

"What did they find out?" I asked her afterwards.

"About the rebellion," Katniss grumbled as if it was a failed project that she strongly deplored ever attempting at that moment. "One of the members got too siked out and alerted the peacekeepers."

I had heard about the rebellion, but it had only been a story to me. I didn't fully believe in the possibility of an uprising riling up beneath the surface of District 12. I should've known Katniss would have taken part in any rebellion that did exist. There was talk of a punishment for any districts that fought the unquestionable rule of the Capitol; the Hunger Games. It was speculated to be a fight to the death involving children between the ages of twelve and eighteen.

Katniss's sister, Prim, had just turned twelve the year before. She would have been eligible to compete and that would have been Katniss's worst nightmare. The huntress would've done just about anything to ensure her sister's safety. That reminded me.

"Where's your sister?" I asked Katniss, nervous. "And your mom?"

"They're safe," She told me, and I remember how relieved I was at that. "They're in a bunker with the rest of the rebels. We need to go there now."

My brother spoke for the first time since the first bomb. "What do you mean 'we'?"

I had the same question. Was Katniss expecting me to join the rebellion too? Sure I supported the cause, but always secretly and behind closed doors. Breathing a word about rebelling would be a grave error in Panem.

"Aren't you going to come with us?" Katniss asked, looking confused. "This is only the beginning, guys. They're going to kill us. The Capitol has no mercy, they will kill us all if we don't get out of here."

I spoke up before Rye could interject. "You guys are leaving the District?"

I was bewildered. The thought of leaving District 12 was unthinkable. Surrounding each district of Panem are ten feet high, barbed wire fences that have hundreds of volts of electricity running through them. In District 12, the most poverty stricken District, it's rare for the fence to be charged for even a few hours a day, which is why Katniss was able to slip through and into the woods every day. But even if you manage to pass the fence, the dangers of the woods surrounding the Districts are infinite.

"Yes." She told me. I saw a fire in her eyes that I'll never forget. I had thought to myself, _No one will be able to repress her fire_. "Haymitch has a plan and I want you to come with us, Peeta."

"He won't be going." Rye commanded.

Katniss glared at him. "I believe that choice is up to Peeta."

The choice was up to me. For the first time, I was able to choose my own fate. There was no domineering mother in the house to hold me back and force me to submit to her demands. Maybe my choice was impulsive and lead to my ultimate capture, but it was my decision. It was the first time I ever felt dependent.

"Let's go," I told Katniss.

Rye had begged me to stay, or it would be the end of me. He and my dad were really the only family members that gave a damn about me, and maybe I should've heeded to his warning, but I didn't. The look on his face when Katniss and I fled through the backdoor of the bakery and onto the streets will stay with me forever. I'm just grateful that he and my family are compliant with the Capitol and won't be punished like the others.

Katniss had taken me to the bunker and the faces there were foreign to me. I had seen the drunkard Haymitch around town a few times but I never would have guessed that he would be the leader of this movement. I also recognized Delly Cartwright, a hefty girl from my school who seemed like a black sheep amongst that crowd. She was too sweet and innocent to be a part of this, had she been dragged into it too?

There were plans to leave the District in small numbers. I heard of a few people who made it out; Mrs. Everdeen and Prim, Thom, Greasy Sae, and some other lucky men and women. Katniss was the first to be caught and then the Capitol boosted its security, having knowledge that convicts were on the loose in District 12. Haymitch was caught as well, but he was kept alive due to his obvious ranking in the rebellion.

I was captured exactly fourteen days after the first bombing of district twelve, four miles outside of the border. I was only two miles away from District 13, our allotted destination.

When I wake again, my body seems less stiff and I can manage to move my fingers if only slightly.

By the feel of it, I can tell that I'm in the same bed as earlier. The fabric feel exactly how I remembered it and, even though it feels like I was unconscious for days, I imagine it was only hours. How much could've happened when I was out? The better question is how much I remember before I blacked out.

I vaguely recall the two voices in the room. One belonged to a Capitol doctor who was examining me. The other was of the man, Cato. His voice had sent tingles down my neck. I now remember clearly what had occurred in the room. The strangers had told the doctor that I was his property. He had said that I belong to him.

No! No, I cannot belong to him or anyone else from the Capitol or the lap dog districts. I begin to freak out, searching my mind for an escape route. I quickly sit up, groaning in pain as the blood rushes from my head and I go dizzy. My limps feel weak, as if I haven't eaten in days.

Two strong hands wrap around my arms, encompassing my limps and pinning me down to the bed. But of course, that only magnifies my fear and I try to struggle in the person's grasp. He's too strong and I can't manage to get free from his grip. But that doesn't stop me from trying harder. I've come this far, what else do I have to lose?

"Calm down, already," The deep voice from earlier commands. My whole body freezes. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. I believe I hear him say "good boy", but I can't be sure. My breathing is too loud, making it difficult to hear anything else.

When I open my eyes, I'm astounded by the man holding me down. He's nothing what I pictured him to look like. I had imagined a frightening looking man with tattoos and only half of his teeth left. But this guy looks only a few years older than me; maybe in his younger twenties. He has spiky blond hair and lightly tanned skin. He's buff and probably six feet or taller, easily larger than my five foot six inch height.

But the one thing I can't help but notice is his unearthly attractiveness. His sky blue eyes and soft pink lips are so distracting I can barely pay attention to his perfectly sculpted face. But then there's also his built frame and his massive arms and pecs.

He must notice my staring because his lips pull up into a sinister smirk. I cower back against the bed, realizing that he could very well be here to make my world a living hell. But that peeves him and he leans impossibly closer, his warmth breath hitting my face and sending my heart into a sporadic pace.

Closer and closer he leans until his lips are about to press into my own. I can't move and I'm cornered up against the bed. I'm about to let whatever he plans to do happen before I remember who he is. I quickly turn my head, facing the wall. I feel his soft lips connect with my cheek and, to my dismay, a part of me wishes I hadn't turned.

I can tell I've angered him almost instantly. He tugs onto my hair and I flinch at the intensity. I hear him chuckle darkly and my stomach does back flips.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," He breathes into my ear. I refuse to face him. "It looks like I'm going to have to teach you to know your place."

"What does that mean?" I ask defiantly.

"It means you need to learn that I am the one in charge," He tells me intensely. His eyes bore into mine, making me feel completely submissive. "And you need to accept that you belong to me, now."

I sit up now, facing him. "What do you mean by that?"

He grins triumphantly, while stroking my cheek with the side of his palm. I'm torn between wanting to slap his hand away and wanting to lean into his touch.

"Because of your defiance to the country of Panem, you have been stripped of your rights as a citizen. You no longer belong to District 12, you now belong to me." He says and I nearly faint. "You will never return to your former District or contact anyone there, and you will return to District 2 with me."

"But-"

"You have no say in the matter," He snaps at me, his eyes flashing dangerously. "You are mine and you do as I say."

I'm speechless. How can I possibly react to having my freedom and my independence taken from me? Sure, I was never really free in Panem, but at least I had an identity. Cato makes it seem like I'm nothing but an object; an object that belongs to him.

Before I can tell what he's doing, Cato grips onto my chin and forcefully pulls me into a kiss. I would be lying if I said that it wasn't bliss when are lips touched, but the knowledge that I'm kissing the enemy makes me feel vile and gross. While my hormones are on fire, my better judgment is telling me to push away from him. But what's the point, when can easily overpower me.

He tries to stick his tongue into my mouth but I keep my lips sealed. He brushes my lower region with his hand and, since it's only covered by a thin hospital garment, it causes me to gasp, allowing him entrance into my mouth which he takes advantage of. I've never been touched by another person in a sexual manner and I'm nearly melting in his touch. And I hate that he is making me feel this way.

Cato is the first to pull away, and I sit frozen, mouth agape and reveling in what just happened. He laughs softly at my reaction and my eyes spring open at the realization of what I've portrayed to him. He's grinning at me crudely and I can see the lust and hunger in his eyes.

"I'm so glad I caught you," He whispers with almost sick satisfaction.

I frown, but hold my tongue. I know that a snide comment will only hurt me at this point.

"A car will be here in fifteen minutes to take us to the train station, and then we'll be off to District 2." He tells me. "I would tell you to get your things together, but you don't have any."

He laughs maliciously and I think how much I despise this man.

**Thanks for reading! Please comment and follow if you want more!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have AP exams coming up so I'm super busy this weekend but I promised an update this weekend and I deliver it to you all. This chapter is short, but it'll give you a taste of what is to come. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I L-O-V-E all of your reviews. The more feedback I get, the more determined am I to write.**

**Again, I don't own the Hunger Games or any of its characters.**

Chapter 3

The car arrives just as he promised. It's a long, black limousine, polished to the extent that it shines in the sunlight. I had never driven in a car before back in District 12, and a limo was something we only ever saw in pictures.

As we step onto the street, we're surrounded by a crowd of Capitol pedestrians. They look as abstract and absurd as they do on the television, if not more. For a fleeting moment, I consider trying to run into the mass of people to make a break for it. But Cato must sense it because he grips onto my arm tightly, dragging me to the limo. I catch one more glimpse of the candy colored capitol before being shoved inside the vehicle.

With a wide array of seating options, I choose to sit up against the window, across from the door. Cato seems to disagree with my decision. He sits further down in the interior, dragging me along with him. I try to put some space between our bodies, but my attempts are futile. He pulls me so close and wraps his large arm around my waist, not affectionately but more territorially. It makes me squirm.

As the car lurches down the roadway, I try to distract myself by gazing out the window. If I even think about how Cato's pecs feel against my back and the pressure of his biceps around my waist, my hormones might betray me. I can't lose my composure. Not in front of the enemy.

I've only ever seen the Capitol on TV when back at home we were forced to watch televised announcements from the president. The cameras don't do the city justice, it's absolutely sublime, which inherently ticks me off because of how much better off they have it here. The Capitol is flashy and ornate, while back in District 12 we were lucky to have a few hours of electricity a day.

The ride to the train station is a quiet one, which is quite alright with me. I have nothing to say to Cato, and the brute makes no attempt at a conversation either. What could we possibly have to talk about? It's not like we have anything in common. He's from 2, obviously wealthy, and one of President Snow's bitches. I'm from 12, which basically counters everything about him. We are nothing alike.

The Capitol train station alone is fancier than any place you'll find in District 12. The chrome walls are so squeaky clean, I almost feel like I'm dirtying the place up just by being here. It's also packed full of paparazzi with flashing cameras, snapping photos of Cato and I as we board the train to District 2.

I don't know why they would want a photo of me. It's not like I'm famous, and they'd never publish a photo of a rebel looking well. Unless they're trying to twist the circumstances into a sappy story where a rebel joins the 'good guys'. The thought of that makes me queasy. I never actively protested the Capitol, but the thought of turning on my District and falling for a Capitol lap dog is atrocious.

I'm relieved when inside the enclosed train car, hidden from the cameras. I decide that I don't like lots of attention on me, especially the kind of attention I'm getting from people in the Capitol. Cato forces me into the window seat in one of the back rows of the car. When I ask him if I can go to the bathroom, he says no and that I have to wait until the train is moving. I can tell he's trying to make sure I don't try to escape the train before it leaves the station, and I know already that his dictation of my every move will be a norm in this new life of mine.

When the train begins its journey to District 2, Cato allows me to go to the restroom, but only for three minutes. Apparently, if I take even a second longer he'll come in and get me. I don't know if I believe that, but I'm not going to loiter around and find out.

After relieving my bladder, I inspect myself in the mirror. I'm in awe at how much wonders the Capitol medicine worked on me. I look like I did before the bombing, no longer scrawny and pallid. I look healthy and fit, like I did after working long hours lifting bags of flour in the bakery before all this happened. It almost makes me happy, but I remember where I am and where I'm going, and I realize that it doesn't matter if I look attractive or not. I have no one to impress in District 2.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

I recoil as the small restroom nearly trembles from the thundering knocks on the door. I don't have a watch on me, but I can conclude that my three minutes are up. There's another loud knock and I contemplate crawling out the small window up in the corner of the bathroom, but it probably won't open and I definitely wouldn't fit through it.

"Open up, Peeta, or I'll rip the door off of its hinges," I hear his thunderous voice from the other side of the door. I wish I could just melt into the floor and disappear.

_At least no one is around to see this_, I think to myself. That's the one benefit of having the train to ourselves. No one is around to watch me being treated like a dog. You see, traveling between the Districts is rare and only permitted to Districts 1, 2, and 4, otherwise known as the Capitol kiss asses. When rumors of rebellion began to spread and Districts began to cut off trade with the Capitol, these Districts sided with the Capitol. You can say that their betrayal has been well awarded.

When I open the door finally, Cato grabs my arm in a tight grip, nearly cutting off my circulation. He forcefully leads me back to our seats. I think he smells my hair as we walk back, but I try to ignore the fact. If I over analyze anything that he does, I might mistakenly think that he actually cares for me, which would be absurd. I'm just a toy to him.

"You need to learn how to follow instructions better," He growls when we're seated again. I wish we could spread out in the train car, but I'm not stupid enough to ask.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I don't have a watch."

"I'll buy you one when we get to District 2," He says, now returning to a more casual and composed mood. At least the storm has passed.

My gaze shifts out the window, no longer wanting to look at him. "You don't have to do that," I tell him.

"But I am," He interjects pointedly. "I'll buy you whatever you want when we get home."

I almost cringe at the word 'home', but I hide my disgust to avoid further angering him. "Why?" I ask him quietly. I shouldn't be questioning him, but my curiosity gets the best of me. I just want to know where all of this charity came from.

"Just eat your lunch," He says irritably, pushing a tray of food in front of me. The attendant must've come by while I wasn't paying attention. The meal looks delicious, and I imagine that it is since this is a Capitol train. But my stomach feels queasy, and I don't want to eat anything right now.

I push the tray of food away from me on the small table in front of us. "I'm not hungry," I tell him, looking back out the window at the scenery. The tracks are surrounded by trees so we must be getting closer to District 1.

"Eat," Cato commands in a deep voice, pushing the tray back in front of me. I look over and there's a dangerous look in his eyes. I don't want to be punished, but I also don't want to be so subordinate that he can tell me when to eat.

"No," I say. "I'm not hungry."

"I'm only looking out for you," He says, gritting his teeth. When he's angry, he almost looks like an animal. It makes me wonder what kind of people are bred in District 2, my supposed new home.

"Well, I wish you wouldn't," I say defiantly.

I wait for him to hit me, but he doesn't. I wait for him to banter about how much beneath him I am and how I need to learn my place, but he doesn't say a word. When I look over, he's staring blankly ahead, not portraying any emotions. For a moment, I think that I've hurt his feelings, but I don't allow myself to ponder that any longer. He's a big boy, he can take the heat.

I'm the one who's going to be broken when we get to District 2. I close my eyes and rest my head against the seat, and we sit in silence as the train passes through District 1.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while for the people who read this story. I just finished AP exams and now I have final exams next week so my life has been hectic and stressful, but i wanted to upload another chapter so here you go!**

**I don't own the hunger games.**

* * *

Chapter 4:

District 2 is absolutely enormous; nearly twice the size of the Capitol and four times larger than District 12. But unlike the Capitol that grows in the upward direction with towering skyscrapers and apartment complexes, District 2 is vaster, growing outwards and encircled by wealthy suburbs.

As the car travels down the freshly paved street, I eye the fancy homes of District 2, wondering what Cato's home will be like. It bothers me how reclusive the homes are; there's nearly fifty or so yards between them. I'm momentarily afraid of what will become of me in Cato's home, because who will hear me screaming in a home far from society? And better yet, who would care?

The thought leaves my mind when I glance over at Cato, who's observing the streets of his city silently. He looks visibly less stressed here in his district, which is good for me I guess. Back in the Capitol, he was nearly always scowling and I thought he seemed hostile. But here, his face seems relaxed and his beautiful features are no longer tarnished by a look of malice. He looks like more like a teenager, and I can't help but think of how attractive he is. It makes me less worried about living with him, because at least he probably doesn't plan on torturing me. I don't know his real motivations, but I'll just have to live with that for the time being.

My thoughts return to Katniss, the huntress from District 12 and failed escapee. I wish I could know what her fate was. I feel guilty that I'm in District 2 while she could be in the process of being tortured for information back in the Capitol. I have an idea.

"Cato?" I say tentatively.

"What?" He responds; his voice cold. I think back to what I told him on the train and regret my defiance.

"I was just wondering, do you deal with all cases of runaways from District 12?'

"No," He tells me, and my heart sinks. "I've only dealt with your former district since the outbreak of the recent rebellion there."

Suddenly, I feel elated; maybe he has answers. "Do you know what became of a girl from my district? Her name was Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

He narrows his eyes at me menacingly. "The girl from your _former _district was purchased by another. I believe it was a man from District 4."

District 4. I had learnt of it, if only vaguely, in my schooling. From the limited information we were taught, I know that it's in the southern region of Panem, along the coast of the country. That's why it's logical that their main export is fish and an assortment of seafood. Katniss is alive and hopefully fairing well in District 4. The thought brings a smile to my face, but I face the window so Cato doesn't detect the hint of joy I feel from his revelation. I don't want him to guess what I'm already plotting.

As we round the corner onto a similarly paved road, the mansion comes into view. I freeze at the sight. It's impeccable. It's astounding and humongous. It's a palace built for a king. _It's a prison_, I ponder as the wrought iron front gates seal behind the vehicle. For a moment I lost sight of the reality, but now it's all clear to me. This is no sanctuary, it's a purgatory. And I'm trapped here by the towering walls surrounding the premises.

Cato tightens his arm around my waist, nearly stealing my breath away. I feel him lay a gentle kiss on the top of my head, and the close proximity makes it feel as if the temperature inside the vehicle has risen a few degrees.

"Welcome home," he mutters softly into my hair.

* * *

The interior of the mansion is a labyrinth. There's a main foyer in the front and hallways branch off from there in a web of rooms and corridors. I can see myself getting lost easily here, so it's a good thing that I don't plan on sticking around to find out. As Cato leads me through the maze of doors, I take note of key exits that lead to the outdoors.

We come to a pair of large oak doors that resemble an entrance to a church. _Anything beyond those doors is anything but holy_, I muse silently to myself. Cato pulls the doors open wide, revealing the massive bedroom. In different circumstances, I would be impressed by its magnificence, but I can only pay attention to the fact that there's just one bed in the room. How can he expect me to sleep with a complete stranger?

Then again, his decisions up to date have never been to please me.

"There's a closet in the bathroom where we can put your clothes," Cato briefly mentions. He must notice my hesitance because he continues. "We'll get you some clothes tomorrow. I know a place in town that sells stuff your size."

I nod, but don't say a word. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth my words will betray me. I don't want to reveal too much to him.

"But we can worry about that later," he says dismissively while leading me to the large king sized bed in the center of the chamber. Before I can even register what's happening, I'm thrown onto the bed. I land flat on my back, winded from the surprise and scatter brained from the excitement.

Cato stands at the foot of the bed, looming over me like a beast inspecting its prey before the kill. There's a glint in his eyes that makes me shudder. And in a flash he leaps on top of me, crushing my body with his weight. My first instinct is to resist, and to struggle, but he grips tightly onto both of my wrists and pins them above my head with one hand. He has me completely at his mercy with only one of his hands. The thought is unsettling.

"You're gonna need to learn to behave," he breathes huskily into my ear. Then he harshly thrusts his pelvis up against mine, sending jolts of electricity through me. I nearly cry out in ecstasy from it and I'm ashamed of myself. How does he do this to me, I should be disgusted.

He slowly and sensually rolls and grinds his hips, repeatedly rubbing his hard on against mine. I bit my lip till I break skin to hold back the moans I feel building up in my chest. With his free hand, Cato grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me into a kiss, forcing his tongue into my mouth. For a second I consider biting down on his intruding tongue, but then I remember the vulnerable state I'm in and choose not to play with fire.

In the heat of the passion, I melt into the kiss, my muscles relaxing onto the bed. When Cato senses this, he releases my wrists. For a moment, I'm okay with the situation. The spark from the kiss is satisfying enough, but it's not like we're doing anything too vulgar. That's until his hands trace down to my nether regions and he firmly grabs onto my ass.

I squeal into the kiss as he gropes and squeezes my ass cheeks while simultaneously exploring my mouth with his tongue. He must misinterpret my outburst because he smirks into the kiss, feeling victorious in getting a rise out of me.

With my hands freed I'm once again at the liberty to resist his advances. I push as hard as I can against his chest, but it's like leaning onto a wall and willing it to move when it clearly never will. I'm not strong enough to face him. Instead of removing his hands from my butt like I want, he uses his grip on my ass cheeks to lift me off of the bed and up against his chest. I instinctively wrap my legs around his hips and throw my arms around his neck.

He intensifies the kiss while continuing to fondle my butt. I squeal into the kiss again when he lays a firm slap on my right ass cheek. The hand that slapped my rear end begins to travel under my shirt and up my bare back. From the slightest skin contact, I can feel my face reddening, but there's nothing I can do to stop it. If I let go of him I could fall and slam my head onto the headboard of the bed.

There's three loud knocks from the mouth of the chamber and Cato instantly freezes. In a flash, he pulls away from the kiss and angrily snaps his head towards the door. When I look over his shoulder, I see the butler in the doorway with a stoic, looking not the least perturbed by our current position. I feel my face heat up, because I look like a very willing participant right now.

"What is it?" Cato snaps at the man, his grip tightening on me. I can feel him pulling me closer against his chest, as if he's protecting me from the eyes of his own servant.

"Dinner is ready, sir," He says shortly, turning on his heels and returning from where he came immediately after.

"We'll have to continue this later," Cato whispers into my ear as he lowers me back onto the bed. I shudder at the excitement in his voice. If only he knew, I don't plan on sticking around that long.

It's become apparent that Cato's intentions of me are of submission and for me to be like his bitch that he can enjoy for his own entertainment and to please his needs, particularly his sexual ones. But I can't live that life and I swear on my grave, that I'll leave this place the first time an opportunity presents itself. I'm not staying here in District 2.

I'm going to District 4 to find Katniss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the massive wait in an update. I wanted to keep going on this chapter, but it's three in the morning and I'm about to pass out. Thanks for reading. Make sure to comment because your feedback is what inspires me to continue!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games yada yada...**

Chapter 5

After dinner, I manage to coerce Cato into calling it a night early; an arduous task within itself. At first, he nestles me tight in his arms, allowing no room for me to even breathe. But when his breathing grows steady, I detach myself from his arms and find comfort on the other side of the bed. Space is essential if I want my plan to work.

I'm not going to stay here in District 2, under Cato's control. No, I'm going to go to District 4 and reunite with Katniss, if she's still alive. God, I hope she's okay. She was the only real friend I had back at home. That is why I must know if she is alright, and I must be with her if she isn't. Lifting the sheets off of my body, I slip out of the bed as soundlessly as possible. I don't look to see if Cato heard because I'm too afraid to know. Without checking, I tiptoe towards the other side of the room.

When I reach the bathroom, my heart is pounding out of my chest, and I consider maybe Cato can even hear the loud thumping of it in the silent atmosphere of the bedroom. Slowly and with bated breath, I nudge the door open, recoiling when the hinges whine in protest as the door creaks open.

Quickly glancing over my shoulder, I see that Cato remains still on the bed; his chest rising and falling at the same pace. I want to let out a sigh of relief, but I'm too anxious to even make the slightest noise. He's quick and agile, from what I've noticed, so my only chance of escape is by surprise. If he were to wake up, I would be irrevocably doomed. And I can't stay here any longer.

I slide into the bathroom quietly, reveling in the cool feel of the tiled floor on my bare feet. Now that I'm out of the room, the panic begins to set in. It's reached a point where I'm far enough away that I can't turn back now, but close enough that he's still in my presence. I swiftly make a break for the window on the far end of the master bathroom.

The room is pitch black, save for the dim moonlight peering through the drapes covering the window. Every step I take echoes in my ear and I pray that Cato is a sound sleeper, for my footsteps are unfortunately louder than the average person's. When I reach my destination, I draw the curtains open, flinching at the subtle sound they make rubbing across the window pane.

The moonlight now shines on my face, and I almost smile when I look into the night sky. It tastes like freedom. Careful not to make any noise, I flip open the lock on the window and pull it up just far enough that I can slip through the opening. When I'm positive that it won't fall and make a loud ruckus after I've slid through, I quickly crawl through the opening and onto the shingled roof of the mansion.

I really didn't think this through, did I?

The wind whips at my hair, nearly knocking me off of my feet before I rebalance myself by gripping tightly onto the drain running down the side of the house. The air is nippy and too quiet for my liking, and the leaves rustle in the distance in a manner that seems foreboding of something unfortunate. For a moment I regret my decision to leave. But I think of Katniss, my only real friend, trapped with some man in District 4, and I change my mind.

From a closer inspection, I see that the surface I've landed on is only the roof of the back porch, and the real roof is two floors up. I guess that's reassuring. But it doesn't change the fact that I have to scale down onto the lawn without waking Cato.

I carefully slide onto the edge of the roof, looking down at the concrete patio beneath me. It doesn't look too far down, maybe ten feet or so. I grab onto the gutter and slowly lower myself over the side until my feet are dangling. I extend my arms, lowering my body to the ground, but my fingers begin to slip on the cold metal of the gutter. Now I'm really panicking. Another gust of wind hits me and I feel my fingers losing grip on my lifeline. I feel like I'm in slow motion as I fall to the ground and land in a heap on the ground.

A yelp of pain escapes my lips before I can stop myself. I quickly shield my mouth, but it's too late, the deed has been done. I quickly glance around, waiting for men to expel from the house and tackle me down.

Up above, a ray of light emits from the master bathroom window, and my heart nearly stops. I hear thuds getting closer and then a crash. Shards of glass rain from the sky as I imagine Cato just smashed the window in rage, and I have to crawl onto the lawn, ignoring the screaming pain from my joints, to dodge the glass knives.

"PEETA!" I hear an enraged Cato roar from upstairs.

My heart restarts and, without thinking, I sprint across the lawn towards the rear wall of the premises. I should have known this wouldn't have worked, but what was I supposed to do? Stay in Cato's clutch for the rest of my life? Fat chance of that happening.

By the time I reach the back wall, I hear shouting from behind me, but I can't make out any of the words because I'm trembling and unable to focus on anything but how to get over this massive wall. Glancing back, I see that every light in the mansion is on and large floodlights are illuminating the back lawn behind the manor. I feel my legs go numb when I see a number of men running towards. Cato isn't anywhere in sight, but I don't let my guard down. He's around here somewhere, I know he is.

Acting on instinct, I run over to the nearest tree and begin scaling it. The rough bark cuts at my hands but I don't think anything of it. When I reach one of the higher branches, I decide that I can now try making it over the wall. A couple of the men have encircled the base of the tree by the time I balance myself atop the sturdy branch. They're yelling things at me but I can't hear what they say over the thumping in my ears. I weigh probably fifty pounds less than most of them, so they won't be able to climb up after me.

With both arms extended on either side to hold my balance, I inch my way across the tree branch towards the wall. The men below me scream in protest but I show them no attention. I'm almost to the wall when I feel the branch falter beneath me. I leap for the border as the branch snaps. In an instant, it looks as though my fate is sealed, but I grab hold onto the wall in the nick of time.

I'm holding on for dear life, rebelling against the force of gravity that is just begging to drag me down to the men below me who jump and try to snatch me by my ankle. With the remainder of my quickly receding energy, I pull myself over the top of the wall, throwing my legs over and onto the other side. I must move too quickly because my body teeters on the wall and I lose my balance. A second later, I fall off of the edge and crash land on the forest floor.

A scream builds up in my throat and unleashes like a banshee as prickly sticks tear long, scarlet scratches along my forearms and calves. I can vaguely hear the men on the other side of the concrete obstruction hastily discussing a plan of action, but I don't stick around to listen. I take a moment for a few harsh and strung out breaths before I'm on my feet again, wobbly but still able to move.

I run through the forest as fast as I can without tumbling over my own feet from the dizziness I feel creeping through my head. My limbs are aching and the wounds on my arm sting like hell, but I just keep moving. My motivation is the sound of rage that filled Cato's voice when he noticed I had disappeared. I don't even want to think of what he'll do if I'm ever in his clutches again. So I continue running through the woods for what seems like hours.

I try to imagine the route I'll need to take to find my way to District 4, but I'm not very experienced on the subject of inter-district travel. From what I do know, it's along the coast, south of where I am now. I don't imagine that it's walking distance, so my greatest chance of getting there is by stowing away on one of the trains running southbound. My first priority is escaping District 2, and Cato. Speaking of whom, his absence up to this point is a tad bit suspicious. I try to think of what strategy he might be playing, but I come up blank. He's a mystery to me.

I walk alongside the road for about a half hour, and in that time not one car passes me. I guess District 2 citizens are early risers and need their sleep. I continue walking towards what I hope is the direction of the train station for a few minutes when I see a car parked on the side of the road in the distance.

It's a bit strange that the headlights are on and the car is parked on the side of the road, unmoving. And to make the situation more worrying, the person in the car seems to be watching me. I make the quick decision to cross the street and pretend to go into the woods to take a leak. In reality, I plan on running like hell through the woods again, preferring the shelter of the forest over the open air of the road. Not even bothering to look both ways, I shuffle across the street, attempting and most likely failing to act natural.

The soles of my feet sting in agony, but that's the least of my worries at the moment. The possibility of being found and taken back to Cato has my mind in a jumbled mess of anxiety. As soon as I'm on the other side of the road, a figure emerges from the car. I'm suddenly panicked, because the man has the same build and height as my captor. When he starts approaching me, I give up the act and turn on my heels, barreling down the street in the other direction.

I hear his heavy footsteps quickly following behind me and I start to run like my life depends on it because to be honest it probably does. I make a break for the tree line when suddenly tackled from behind by a mass thrice my weight. My legs immediately falter under the weight and I come crashing down to the ground in a heap. My pursuer almost crushes me under his weight and I feel him pin me down. I don't resist at all, for what would the point be? It's the end of the line.

"Don't move another muscle if you know what's good for you," Cato snarls in my ear, sending my heart into a panic attack.

I'm lifted off of the ground and thrown over Cato's broad shoulder like nothing more than a rag doll. He has my thigh in a death grip as he carries me through the woods, back to his car. The sight of the black vehicle parked aside the road rips me back into reality.

I flip out, realizing that he's going to me back to his house and hurt me for my disobedience. I can't go willingly; I owe myself that at least. I shake wildly in pursuit of shifting off of his shoulder, but he roughly holds onto me. Then, I go for an assault punching his lower back madly so maybe he'll release me. Unfortunately, I miscalculate how low I aimed and I end up punching his muscled, bulbous butt cheeks. In return, a hand slaps my ass, which is high in the air and very vulnerable.

But Cato doesn't remove his hand from my rear end, but instead begins to fondle my butt cheeks in a very vulgar and harsh manner. I can feel my face burn in embarrassment and maybe some arousal. It's not helpful my face is only a half a foot away from his perfect ass.

"I told you to stay still," He growls so loudly it echoes in the street. If only there were witnesses to come to my rescue.

"Please let me go!" I wail, my voice breaking from exhaustion.

He slaps my ass again; this time so hard that I yelp. When we get to his car, he throws me in the backseat. I land on the leather cushion and try to regain my composure as my pulse doubles in pace. I expect Cato to get in the driver's seat and drive us back to his mansion, but he slides next to me in the backseat, punching down the lock on the door.

"Where the fuck did you think you were going?" Cato says through gritted teeth in a dangerous voice.

He moves closer and closer to me with a menacing look on his face. His features are contorted in fury and I've never been more afraid of him than I am in this moment. He crawls on top of me and before I can resist he pins my arms up against the seat.

"Answer me!" He growls in my face; his warm breath fans over my face and causes me to shiver.

"I-I d-don't know," I stutter, trying to stay calm.

"Did you think you could just leave me so easily?" He gets even closer; his eyes bore into my own. "Is that what you fucking thought?"

"I d-don't-"

"Well, you were mistaken," He snarls viciously. "You are mine, and nothing will ever change that, Peeta."

There's a moment of silence when we look into each others' eyes silently. The only sound that breaks the silence is Cato's heavy breathing and the repetitive thumping in my chest. He's glaring me down with anger, but my eyes are trained on his soft pink lips that are so close to my own.

"You don't understand how much I've done for you," he says in a breathy voice, as if he couldn't comprehend my actions. I give him a skeptical look and he continues. "In the capitol, they would have mutilated you or worse. I made sure they couldn't hurt you, because I wanted you for my own. I kept you alive."

I say nothing. I have nothing to say. I can't apologize for my actions because I'm really not sorry, but at the same time I feel a tinge of regret and even some guilt. Cato shows signs of disappointment, but it's quickly taken over by anger.

"Don't think your actions will go unpunished," he tells me with promise in his voice. "You will receive your punishment when we're back at home."

I recoil at his words, remembering my thoughts from earlier. "Pl-please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry," He says softly, leaning up against my ear. His breath is hot against my neck. "You'll enjoy it."

**Thanks for reading, please comment!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all,**

**Sorry that I took so long to update but I don't really have an excuse except that I'm taking two summer classes so I can take more AP classes next year.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains mature boy on boy action so if that makes you uncomfortable, don't read this.**

Chapter 6

An enjoyable punishment? Is there even such a thing? The hungry look in Cato's eyes suggests something that would be much more pleasurable for him, but then again he seems like the type to revel in others' pain.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Peeta," He whispers in a husky voice. His whole aura has changed from furious to smug. This can't be good for me. "Now, I have to punish you."

"Wh-what are y-you gonna do to me?" I can barely keep my voice steady.

His lips pull up into a devious grin. "How else do boys get punished when they don't behave, baby?" There's excitement in his voice and I can see a glint in his eyes.

"I don't know," I say truthfully.

"Naughty boys like yourself must be spanked when they misbehave, my little Peeta." He says seductively, sending shivers down my spine.

Before I can react to what he said, Cato switches our positions so that his back is up against the back seat and I'm straddling his lap helplessly. There's exhilaration written all over his face and it makes my heart thump pathetically. He flips me around positions me over his legs. I didn't even know I was sporting an erection until I feel it pressed up against his leg.

When did I become such a masochist?

"Someone's excited" He purrs as he runs his strong hands over my butt sensually.

Suddenly his fingers slip under the waistband of my pants and I groan and his fingers slide across the bare skin of my ass. In a swift movement, he pulls down my pants to my knees, exposing my rear end. I feel my face flush but I don't know whether it's from embarrassment or arousal.

"It was so silly for you to try and run away from me," He says, running his hand up down my bare ass cheeks. "As much as I hate your disobedience, I'm glad that I get this opportunity to take control of your body."

_Slap!_

I yelp as his palm connects with my right cheek, sending jolts of electricity to my groin. Afterwards, he gently rubs the spot for a few moments before slapping me cheek again, making me groan. He starts to do the same thing to my left butt cheek and I find myself rubbing my erection against his leg in a pitiful attempt to get some friction in my nether regions.

_Slap! Slap! Slap!_

I can feel my ass cheeks tingling from my punishment but the pain from each impact only increases my arousal. I feel so sick for enjoying this attention, but at the same time it's like I don't want him to stop. I imagine my cheeks are red by now, but that doesn't stop Cato from landing a few more smacks on them to drill his point home.

Suddenly he grips onto my ass cheek so tight that it's no longer pleasurable and I scream out in pain.

"Are you ever going to leave me again?" Cato growls into my ears, nearly deafening me. I try to squirm out of his death grip but that only makes him squeeze impossibly harder. "Answer me!"

"No!" I spit out and he loosens his grip.

"And why is that?" He asks in mock curiosity.

"I don't know," I breathe.

He slaps my ass hard and I yelp again. "Who do you belong to?" He clarifies. When I don't answer immediately, he lays another smack on my stinging ass cheek.

"YOU!" I cry out in pain. "I belong to you!"

I look up at his face and see a wicked smirk gracing his features. I feel my heart pounding, not in hatred or fear anymore, but lust. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm lusting over Cato, my captor. It's sick and it's wrong, but there's no way of getting around it.

"That's right," He purrs in delight. "You're all mine. And do you know what I do to my possessions?" He whispers into my ear, making me tremble in anticipation.

"N-no," I whimper.

"I take good care of my belongings," Cato answers plainly.

Before I can question his statement, I'm distracted by him putting his pointer finger into his mouth and sucking onto it seductively. I nearly drool as I watch the digit move in between his soft, pink lips. Words can't describe how much I envy that finger.

When he takes it out, I'm confused as to what he's planning on doing until reaches around to my bottom again. I'm not even given a warning before he plunges his finger into my ass. I let out a mixture of a groan and a moan as pain and pleasure wrack my body. I'm so hard now that I have rub my hard on against his leg, and in doing so I push myself further onto his fingers.

"You like that?" He chuckles at how helpless and needing I am as I back myself onto his finger, at the same time trying to increase the friction on my manhood.

I can't even answer because I'm shaking so hard from the hormones rushing through my body. This is my first extreme sexual experience and I'm not prepared for the intensity of it.

"Do you want two fingers?" He asks, mocking curiosity as if he doesn't already know that I do.

"Yes!" I yell, feeling my face flush at the embarrassment of how submissive I'm being.

"I'm going to have to teach you some manners," Cato teases. "Now, how are you supposed to ask for something?"

Exasperated, I nearly growl, "Can I have two fingers, _please!_"

I can feel myself reaching my climax as he inserts his middle finger into my ass, scissoring me and setting my body into flames. I'm moaning like a slut and I don't even have the energy or consciousness to feel ashamed about it. He continues forcing his fingers into me until I reach my breaking point.

"Fuck me!" I scream.

At that, he pulls his fingers out of me and I whine at the loss. I was so close to reaching my climax but he holds me still and keeps me from releasing all over his leg. He pulls my pants up, covering my hard on that's aching for attention.

"As much as I would to do that, you've been a bad boy." He says deviously. "Boys that misbehave don't get what they want, and I know how badly you're craving my dick. Don't worry, though, it'll come in good time."

I gawk at him, my mouth wide open in confusion.

"I'm glad you finally learned your place," He adds on. "Now let's get back home. You interrupted me from a very nice dream I was having that starred the two of us without these clothes to hold us back."

I lay on the back seat, my mind still racing, as Cato climbs into the front seat. He starts the car and starts driving back to his manor as I lay frozen on the leather surface. I think to myself,

_What the hell just happened?_

**I've never written smut before so this was interesting. Sorry it was so short but I didn't want to start more plot in this chapter. Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
